In the real world, an individual walks through an environment while competently avoiding any obstacles in their surroundings. The individual also selects one of many suitable paths for getting from one location to another. As such, the individual usually does not run into barriers (e.g., furniture or walls) and can efficiently walk from one location to another. Modern technology has led to the development of scene-aware devices, where scene-aware devices generally refer to devices that have an understanding of a real world environment defined as a scene-aware device environment (i.e., a virtual environment supported in the scene-aware device). A scene-aware device also supports objects, which are virtualized entities, having functionality that is performed using the scene-aware device. Navigating an object in a scene-aware device environment, in a resource efficient manner, presents several challenges because of the complexity and variability of scene-aware device environments in contrast to other simpler and consistent virtual environments.